Nightmare
by Tulangayam
Summary: Ia takut mimpi buruknya akan terjadi.


Tangannya gemetar saat menerima undangan pernikahan itu. Keringat bercucuran dari keningnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Paru-parunya terasa sangat sesak. Mata emasnya mulai berkaca-kaca saat ia membaca undangan pernikahan di tangannya. Hatinya hancur sangat hancur.

"Jangan lupa datang ya Zenitsu….!!" Tanjirou melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi. Zenitsu hanya tersenyum kecut.

Murata dan Nezuko Kamado

Sabtu 12 April 20xx

10.00 am

Tak terasa air matanya jatuh menetes membasahi undangan pernikahan berwarna merah muda itu. Tangisannya semakin lama, semakin keras.

**'Harusnya namaku yang ada di undangan ini.'**

Zenitsu tidak memiliki niatan untuk datang di pernikahan Nezuko. Ia tidak mau hatinya semakin hancur melihat Nezuko bersama pria lain bersanding di pelaminan.

Zenitsu menuju kamarnya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Air matanya masih menetes tak mau berhenti. Tubuh dan hatinya sangat lelah. Matanya perlahan terpejam. Namun tiba-tiba hpnya berbunyi.

"Halo?" Zenitsu mengangkat telepon.

"Halo?? Zenitsu? ini aku, Nezuko."

**Deg**

Jantung Zenitsu berdetak kencang. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin agar suara tangisnya tak terdengar.

"Ah.. Nezuko-chan. Ada apa?"

Zenitsu berharap Nezuko tidak membahas tentang pernikahannya yang akan diadakan 3 hari lagi.

"Kau sudah menerima undangan pernikahanku?"

"umm…. Sudah."

"Tolong datang ya!!. Aku ingin Zenitsu datang di pernikahanku."

"Ummmmm…… itu-"

"Aku akan sangat sedih jika Zenitsu tidak datang."

Zenitsu menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Akan ku usahakan demi Nezuko-can."

"Terimakasih Zenitsu, aku senang kau mau datang ke pernikahanku." Nezuko tertawa kecil

Zenitsu merasa senang sekaligus sedih ketika mendengar suara tawa Nezuko.

"Nezuko-chan."

"Hmm?"

Zenitsu ingin mengatakannya sekali lagi walaupun sudah sangat terlambat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Eh??"

Percakapan di telepon itu hening sesaat. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara tawa kecil Nezuko.

"Zenitsu, kau tidak berubah dari dulu. Kau selalu bercanda seperti ini. Lagipula kau tidak mungkin jatuh cinta kepadaku dan kau juga sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri."

Zenitsu tersenyum kecut

**'Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dari dulu, Nezuko-chan.'**

"Haha…. Kau benar, aku cuma bercanda. Jangan dianggap serius." Zenitsu menggenggam tangannya lebih kuat.

"Zenitsu jangan lupa datang ya… bye."

"Iya. Aku akan datang. Bye"

Nezuko menutup teleponnya. Sementara itu Zenitsu yang tadinya sudah tenang, kini mulai terisak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_12 April 20xx_

Zenitsu berangkat lebih awal dari jadwal di undangan. Ia melihat kesana-kemari mencari seseorang. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda seumurannya dengan rambut kemerahan menepuk pundaknya.

"Zenitsu… kenapa kau datang lebih awal?" Tanya Tanjirou.

"Tanjirou? Ah tidak. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Nezuko-chan sebelum pernikahannya."

"Kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan Nezuko, dia ada di kamarnya." Tanjirou menunjukkan kamar Nezuko.

Tanjirou mengetuk pintu kamar Nezuko sebelum memasukinya.

"Nezuko? Zenitsu ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Masuk!!"

Tanjirou membuka pintu kamar Nezuko. Ia berjalan menuju Nezuko diikuti oleh Zenitsu.

Zenitsu terpukau melihat Nezuko yang dibalut dengan gaun pengantin putih dan mahkota bunga dandelion di kepalanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia jatuh cinta lagi pada Nezuko. Namun ia langsung tersadarkan bahwa Nezuko sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik pria lain. Perasaan di hatinya bercampur aduk. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini.

"Nezuko, kakak pergi dulu ya. Zenitsu tolong temani Nezuko, dia agak gugup karena pernikahannya sebentar lagi." Tanjirou keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Nezuko dan Zenitsu.

"Kau menepati janjimu Zenitsu…" kata Nezuko.

"Apapun akan kulakukan untuk Nezuko-chan." Zenitsu tersenyum tipis

**'Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu Nezuko-chan, termasuk menahan rasa sakit hatiku.'**

"Nah kan… dari dulu Zenitsu selalu bercanda seperti itu."

"Nezuko-chan, kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantin itu."

"Terimakasih…. Oh iya, apa kau mengenali mahkota bunga ini?" Nezuko menunjuk mahkota bunga yang ada di kepalanya.

"Hmm??" Zenitsu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dulu, Zenitsu sering membuatkanku mahkota bunga dari bunga dandelion. Aku sangat menyukai mahkota bunga buatan Zenitsu." Nezuko tersenyum sangat manis hingga membuat dada Zenitsu sesak.

'**Sadarlah Zenitsu. Nezuko-chan sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik pria lain.'**

Zenitsu sudah menahan air matanya sekuat mungkin. Namun, akhirnya air matanya jatuh juga. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Zenitsu?!?" Nezuko kaget karena Zenitsu tiba-tiba menangis.

"Nezuko-chan…."

"Ada apa??"

Tiba-tiba Zenitsu memeluk Nezuko sangat erat. Ia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Nezuko.

"Nezuko-chan…. Aku selama ini selalu mencintaimu. Dari dulu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu. Aku serius saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu."

Nezuko terkejut dengan pengakuan Zenitsu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa selama ini Zenitsu memendam perasaan padanya. Tak terasa air mata Nezuko juga ikut menetes. Tangan Zenitsu menghapus air mata Nezuko.

"Jangan menangis. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanmu bukan?. Harusnya kau berbahagia."

"Maaf. Zenitsu maaf.. maaf karena selama ini aku tidak menyadarinya. Maaf…. Tapi…" tapi aku-"

Zenitsu berlutut dihadapan Nezuko. Tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Nezuko. Mendekatkannya kepada bibirnya. Ia lalu mencium tangan Nezuko.

"Nezuko-chan, berjanjilah satu hal padaku. Kau akan selalu bahagia bersama pria pilihanmu. Selama kau bahagia, aku pun akan berbahagia juga. Berjanjilah ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu menangis."

"Zenitsu…. Aku… aku…" Air mata Nezuko masih menetes tak mau berhenti.

Zenitsu menyeka air mata Nezuko dengan jari-jarinya. Ia lalu mengusap kepalanya. Mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis. Kau sudah sangat cantik hari ini. Jangan sampai make up mu luntur karena menangis." Zenitsu tersenyum.

Nezuko memeluk Zenitsu dengan erat.

"Zenitsu, terimakasih karena telah mencintaiku selama ini. Dan maaf karena aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

"Mmm…. Tidak apa-apa. Kini aku sudah lega karena telah mengatakannya padamu. Lihat, sebentar lagi pernikahanmu akan dimulai. Aku akan melihatmu dari kursi belakang." Zenitsu mengelus kepala Nezuko dengan lembut.

"Mmm…." Nezuko mengangguk kecil.

Tiba-tiba Tanjirou mengetuk pintu kamar Nezuko.

"Nezuko…. Ayo."

"iya kak..." Sebelum Nezuko meninggalkan ruangan itu, ia melihat kepada Zenitsu. Zenitsu menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut.

Nezuko disana. Ia bersanding dengan seorang pria yang menggunakan jas putih. Sesuai janjinya, ia melihat prosesi pernikahan Nezuko dari kursi belakang.

"... Sekarang kau bisa mencium pengantinmu." Kata pendeta yang menikahkan Nezuko dengan pria itu.

Saat itu, Zenitsu memejamkan matanya. Ia tak mau melihatnya. Dalam riuh sorak sorai ia menangis seorang diri. Ia bangun dari tempat duduknya, lalu pergi meninggalkan keramaian tersebut dengan hati yang hancur.

**'Selamat tinggal Nezuko-chan.'**

.

.

.

.

.

"Zenitsu…. Zenitsu….." suara lembut itu membangunkan Zenitsu.

"Zenitsu… kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Nezuko-chan??" Zenitsu terbangun di pangkuan Nezuko.

"Aku khawatir karena kau menangis saat tertidur. Apa kau bermimpi buruk??"

"Nezuko-channnnnnnnn………" Zenitsu memeluk erat Nezuko.

"Ehhh…..?? Ada apa??"

"Nezuko-chan kau tau? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Jangan menikah dengan pria lainnnn!!!!!!!" Zenitsu menangis histeris sambil memeluk erat Nezuko.

"Eh? Ehhhhh??!!" Nezuko terkejut dengan tindakan dan ucapan Zenitsu. Terlihat semburat merah tipis diwajahnya.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak menikah dengan pria lain selain aku!!. Berjanjilah!!!!." Zenitsu menggenggam erat tangan Nezuko.

Nezuko panik. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Zenitsu secara tidak langsung melamarnya sambil menangis histeris.

"Iya!! Iya!! Aku berjanji!!!. Jangan menangis!!!. Lagipula kita berdua masih pelajar!!!"

"Eh? Kita dimana?" Tanya Zenitsu sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Apa kau lupa? Kakak, Kanao-san, Inosuke, Aoi-san dan kita pergi piknik. Lalu, kau membawaku ke ladang bunga ini, tapi kau malah tertidur." Terang Nezuko.

"Ah aku baru ingat." Zenitsu menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Nezuko menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengelus dadanya. Ia bisa mati muda jika Zenitsu selalu memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. Sementara itu, Zenitsu memetik 1 bunga yang ada di hadapannya.

"Nezuko-chan."

"Hmmmm??" Nezuko menoleh kearah Zenitsu.

"Karena kau sudah berjanji, aku akan memberikan ini padamu." Zenitsu meraih tangan kiri Nezuko dan melingkarkan cincin bunga pada jari manisnya.

"Ketika kita sudah dewasa nanti, aku akan mengganti cincin bunga ini dengan cincin asli. Oleh karena itu, tunggulah." Zenitsu menggenggam erat kedua tangan Nezuko.

Mata Nezuko melebar. Jantungnya seperti mau meledak. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Ia tidak menyangka Zenitsu akan berbuat sejauh ini.

"Ah Nezuko-chan. Apa kau mendengar sesuatu?" Zenitsu tersenyum tipis

Nezuko masih belum bisa menatap Zenitsu ataupun berbicara. Ia masih syok.

"Pendengaranku cukup tajam, jadi aku bisa mendengar suara detak jantungmu." Zenitsu tertawa kecil.

Sial. Nezuko lupa jika pendengaran Zenitsu sangat tajam. Zenitsu pasti mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang menggila.

Nezuko tiba-tiba berdiri lalu ia berlari menjauhi Zenitsu.

"Ahhhhh! Nezuko-chan!!! Jangan tinggalkan aku…….." Zenitsu ikut berlari mengejar Nezuko yang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Zenitsu bodoh!!!!!"


End file.
